


You Did Good Stiles

by chadleymacguff



Series: The Adventures of Witch!Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Adventures of Witch!Stiles, Witch!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadleymacguff/pseuds/chadleymacguff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes home from helping Derek find his culprit, to practice some spells. To his surprise he gets a visit from Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Did Good Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Adventures of Witch!Stiles

Stiles grabbed the bag from the backseat. Sitting in his driveway all he could think about was how well the spell had gone. I can’t believe I pulled it off! He thought with a big goofy grin on his face.

  
It wasn’t until after he closed his door that he gave himself a full celebratory dance number. After a full five minutes he walked over to his desk where he left his computer and a stack of books that his dad had just pasted off as extracurricular reading. He grabbed the one on top, the one with a bookmark in the section for location spells.

  
He’d never tell Derek but it was the first time he had ever tried that particular incantation. It was on a need to know basis. It worked out so he didn’t need to know anything about it. He flips a few pages over to levitation. It was something he wanted to know how to do in case he needed to get out of a jam. Plus, what kid hasn’t always dreamed of flying.

  
After pouring over the pages a few times Stiles felt that he was ready to give it a try. Wheeling ever so slightly away from the desk he tried to lift the chemistry book, he had yet to open tonight to do any of the needless homework the class was given, off the ground. With his eyes closed Stiles didn’t know that his intense concentration was paying off. The book was hovering about six inches from his face before he opened his eyes to see it there.

  
He mouth pulled in opposite directions as he threw his hands in the air in triumph. “Yes! I did it!”

  
“I’ll say.” A familiar voice said from the corner of his room.

  
“AH!” the book slammed into his lap. “Oh god! Ow.” It took Stiles a few seconds to piece together who the stranger was. That is, until he came over to see if he was okay. That when it became all too obvious. Who else stands in the shadows, lurking, watching people unsuspectingly other than Derek.

  
Stiles tossed the, what felt like twenty pound, book on his undisturbed bed letting out a sigh. “What are you doing here Derek? I thought you and your precious pack were off storming the castle of Bowser to rescue princess Peach or something.”

  
Derek’s brow furrowed in the all too familiar way it did whenever he and Stiles were together in a room. Only this time there wasn’t a buffer like there usually was. No one to hold back Stiles’ witty remarks or Derek’s easily tested patience.

  
“It turned out to be an abandoned house. There was stuff there but no occupants.”

  
There was a slight tightness in his voice, like he was uncomfortable for some reason. Stiles couldn’t really place why. It wasn’t like they’d never been alone before or even alone in his room before. When Derek was hiding out from the cops he volunteered Stiles to be the Easter Bunny and hide him from all the cops. Maybe it was something else, but it was a quarter passed midnight and Stiles couldn’t bring himself to piece any of the information together on his lack of sleep.

  
“So I guess that was a bust. Did you at least find some of Yoshi eggs?” I guess it wasn’t too late for him to make jokes. He thought maybe it would ease the tension but with Derek most conversation was tension. He just seemed so upset all the time.

  
Derek moved from the bookcase he’d been leaning on over to Stiles’ bed, taking a seat. “Nothing that could be of any use. There were a few maps and drawings but those could be from any of the squatters that frequent that place.”

  
There was definitely a level of defeat in his voice. Something almost tangible, that Stiles could cooers into going away. “Well that sucks but what are YOU doing here?”

  
Derek hand snapped in his direction as if he’d been accused of something. Something that he wasn’t sure he was ready to admit to. He didn’t like to let anyone in to know how he was feeling. It was just easier to come off as a mystery. A mystery wrapped in an enigma wrapped in fur and Stiles put it on one occasion.  
Stiles could see that he felt defensive about the question, so he thought it would be in his best interest to clarify. “What I mean is, what are you doing here at 12:30am. If you wanted to tell me this stuff you could’ve told me tomorrow in the daylight or just as easily had one of the wonder twins tell me at school tomorrow.”

  
His throat felt dry. Derek wasn’t sure how to phrase the answer without letting something else slip out unexpectedly. “I only came by to tell you how the spell had worked.” Wasn’t exactly what he wanted to say but it was partially the truth. “You did good today and I just wanted you to know that.”

  
Stiles couldn’t help but feel a certain sense of pride when being told by the big bad Alpha that he’d actually done a good job. Stiles had actually done something. Something that helped out the team, actually pulled his weight, done something other than played decoy or just the brains behind the operation. He actually was a contributing member of this supernatural force. Now he wasn’t quite sure how he fit into the pack but he wasn’t going to test the waters or push the boundaries of the ground he’d just covered, at least not tonight.

  
“Uh, thanks Derek. I, uh, don’t really know what to say to that but I appreciate it.” Good. It was subtle and it said thank you in a way that wasn’t overly needy for praise in the future.

  
Derek sitting at the edge of the bed just nodded, taking in all the sights around the room. Trying not to mock how clean and tidy it was. It was odd how in place everything was. For a teenage boys room this was practically unheard of. The only things he could find amiss were the jeans and t-shirt crumpled on the floor near the closet. He could see that Stiles had already changed into his sleeping attire. An old band t-shirt that he probably got from his dad and a pair of gym shorts.

  
Trying to keep himself from thinking about the loose pair of underwear that happened to peak out from under his desk, Derek tried to fill the silent air with a question he meant to ask when he first got there. “So what were you working on here?” He hated the way it sounded as soon as it came out. Like a dad trying his hardest to get to know his teenager that he’d lost touch with ever since they entered high school.

  
Well that sounded weird. Stiles thought before swiveling his chair back towards the desk to look over the open book. “Uh, nothing really, just some simple spell stuff. Levitation to be specific. Gonna fly through the sky like Superman.” Stiles made a whooshing noise extending his arms. I am so bad at small talk.

  
Derek didn’t really know what to say to what most of what Stiles had said. It felt like the conversation wasn’t going to get much easier being that jokes and sarcasm were his default setting. But Derek thought he should at least attempt to humor him with a response.

  
“You’re gonna need a Lois Lane.” Why did I say that? “I don’t really know much about Superman.”

  
Stiles just let out a chuckle like he was trying to keep his laughter from erupting. “Were you offering?” He said with another laugh.

  
Derek just rolled his eyes as he stood up making his way over to the window. “Ha ha Stiles.”

  
“Oh don’t be like that. Don’t be a sourwolf.” He gave him a pout accompanied with batted lashes. He knew it seemed a bit patronizing but a joke at Derek’s expense only came around once every so often.

  
Derek tugged at the closed window but it wouldn’t budge. He’d come through the front door, which was uncommon for him to do when sneaking up on someone but the door had been unlocked and the Sherriff didn’t seem to be home. He snapped the window open breaking the lock that had been on the whole time.

  
“Well I guess you can just that window from now on.” Stiles’ trademark sarcasm again.

  
Derek swung a leg out of the window and sat on the window sill. “Make sure you bring books tomorrow when we meet at the traincars.” He shoved off of the window and disappeared into the night.

  
Stiles couldn’t help but dart over and see him walk over to where ever he’d parked his car but he didn’t see anything. Or hear anything for that matter. “He is clearly a master at what he does.” He said softly to himself. Just as he was about to close the now broken window, Derek popped his head back in.

  
“AH! OH MY GOD!” That was the last thing Stiles expected. For Derek to pop his head back into his room about two inches from his own.

  
Derek just smiled his sly grin that he let out on occasion. “Did I scare you Stiles?” He couldn’t help but laugh a little to himself. It was always fun for him to get the jump on anyone but Stiles always had the best reactions. “I only came back because I forgot to tell you to be careful with those books. Magic isn’t something that should be taken lightly.”

  
Stiles gave him an irritated look, the kind of look that says ‘you don’t say’. “I’ll keep that in mind when I’m recovering from my heart attack.” He snarked slamming the window closed. Stiles flicked off the lamp on his desk and plopped onto his bed clutching his chest. “Man. I need to get a life alert for my next birthday.”

  
He felt his heartbeat slowly getting back to its usual rhythm and thought about the events that had transpired in the last hour. It was strange that Derek came by to see him. Maybe he’s starting to think of us as friends. He thought. Stiles felt a smile tug at his cheeks as he closed his eyes and nodded off the sleep.


End file.
